Electronics technology has been rapidly developed in recent years and its applications have been significantly increased with the advent of compact, high-density electronic components. Thus, printed circuit boards and other devices which incorporate a great number of such electronic components have been utilized in different manners and in various forms.
Connectors for connecting printed circuit boards to each other or connecting a printed circuit board to another electronic component have been also developed in various forms, in accordance with their particular applications.
For example, in connectors of this type for water sealed applications, each of the wires terminated by contacts is typically inserted through a rubber bush, using a special tool, in advance, and the resultant assembly in a sealed state is received within a cavity of a housing. It therefore takes a considerable period of time to assemble the wires in a connector, and more convenient techniques have been needed to accomplish this.